


maybe I can be good pavement

by squishit



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Episode: s04e18 That's Entertainment, Gen, Jerome Valeska Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishit/pseuds/squishit
Summary: But most of all it’s funny. To him, at least.





	maybe I can be good pavement

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I don't know what this is? probably needs a Warning: Author Is Dumb As Shit. this has been sitting in my drafts since august and I finally decided I'd post it how it is /shrug.

Blood is oozing from his shoulder, he can feel it seeping out of his body and staining his clothes. His throat burns and blood and sweat stick to his skin. It feels hot, blistering, like his body is on fire.

 

There’s something behind him, standing over him, he can’t see it or feel it but he _knows_ it’s there. It tells him he’s not coming back, it’s forever this time and it’s suffocating him but Jerome is okay with that. He’s talking, he’s not sure what he’s saying exactly and maybe that’s how everyone else feels. _He’s crazy, speaking gibberish; a fucking lunatic._ Jerome lets out a soft chuckle. The phone is in his hand and the call button is right there and all it takes is one swift movement. His gloved finger hovers the button before pushing down and—

 

Another bullet. It enters his arm this time forcing him to drop the phone. It hurts. It stings. 

 

But most of all it’s funny. To him, at least.

 

“Jerome,” the voice speaks, there’s a slight static. “Jerome, we’re in position.” _ Oh, it’s really funny.  _

 

The thing behind him is wrapping an arm around his waist. It’s leading him. It doesn’t matter. It’s too late anyway, it’s happening and no one can stop it- no one can stop  _ him _ .  _ “Bombs away!” Jerome says, _ only vaguely aware of what he’s saying to Jim still, his body feels miles away.  There’s another  _ BANG _ and a sharp sting. The bullet is in his gut this time and he thinks he can feel it moving around inside of him, rubbing against his intestines. There’s more blood, it’s in his throat now, threatening to pour from his mouth. 

 

“Funny.” He says weakly, somehow still able to smile and bare his blood-soaked teeth. Everything is so, so, funny and Jerome would laugh if he could, but there’s more arms around him, tugging him. He lets them take him, waits for his skull to crack on the asphalt, to split open and gush blood. He waits and waits but nothing comes.

 

His eyes shoot open. Jim is hanging over the edge of the building, a strong grip around his wrist and really, Jerome would find it flattering if he wasn’t already so far gone. After everything Jerome has done, Jim would still save him. He feels like he could cry. Or laugh. He doesn’t know anymore.  
  



End file.
